Inyle Tumedus
Inyle Tumedus is a Rogue Inquisitor of the Ordo Hereticus who has since broken off from his Ordo in order to track down and eliminate the Traitor Culexus Assassin; Rho. Unfortunately, Inyle has broken many oaths and rules in order to track this dangerous individual, and has been deemed a radical by some, though a heretic by most. History Early Life & Discovery Born as a level headed child to a relatively poor family upon the Hive World of Incertus, Tumedus' father was a member of one of the Hive's many gangs, and his mother stayed home to care for Inyle as best as she could, before his father was killed in a firefight with a rival gang, and his mother commited suicide soon afterwards. The young boy was left along, and was soon brought in to an orphanage at the age of thirteen. He lived in this orphanage for the next eight years before the Black Ships of the Adeptus Astra Telepathica discovered him. Landing upon the surface, a small Inquisitorial Retinue led by the Inquisitor Lord Ditus Oblitus of the Ordo Hereticus made their way to the orphanage and discovered the young man. Oblitus took a shine to him, before taking him away from the Orphanage and placing him under his tutorship after he was trained to use his abilities properly. Heresy's Roots Fast forward another four years and Inyle was now Ditus' Acolyte and Interrogator. The two of them, along with the rest of Oblitus' retinue journeyed across the stars. From the Dominion of Storms, to the Eastern Fringe. One such mission was when Inyle's retinue was sent to the Shrine World Quantius Prime, where the seeds of heresy and corruption had spread far and wide, and those yet retaining faith in the Emperor were few. Joining forces with the Inquisitor's retinue due to the speculation that the psychic energies of the Warp had some hand in Quantius Prime's corruption, was the Culexus Assassin; Rho. Their plan was to seek the taproot of the planet's heresy, and severe it immediately. To do this, the retinue split into smaller groups to cover more ground, and were ordered to report to the rest of the team once they had discovered the cause of Quantius Prime's fall. Tumedus' team consisted of the Untouchable, Tabitha Nebula, the Mystic Notus, and the Hierophant Litatis. Inyle's team had been assembled on the hunch that daemons of Chaos may have been involved, and so Ditus had paired Inyle with a Mystic to sense a daemon, a Hierophant to agonize the daemon, and an Untouchable to limit the daemon's capabilities. Eventually, Notus fealt a daemonic presence within the Planetary Governor's palace, and, without contacting the remainder of Ditus' retinue first, they made their way to the palace and began to scrounge up anything they could find. Coming up short-handed, Inyle decided to take a more direct approach and made himself known to the Planetary Governor, revealing his position within the Inquisition and all. The Governor, a man by the name of Infidus Malizar, was surprisingly respectful and offered the team dinner. Knowing that refusing such an offer would be rude and unprofessional, Inyle accepted the request and joined the Malizar for his meal, and began to discuss the planet's situation. To Tumedus' unfortunate surprise, his team was suddenly back into a corner, with two dozen weapons trained on each and every member of his team. Demanding that they follow him, Inyle and the rest of his mentor's retinue that joined him accompanied Infidus to a section of his palace that had been disclosed from the rest. A vast catacomb that spread out from under the palace and the entire city surrounding it, Inyle discovered a sight that sickened him. A large Chaos Cult, lead by Malizar and his corrupted lieutenant, the corrupted Cardinal Salee Adili. The pair of them explained to Inyle and his fellow acolytes that they sought to conjure the Greater Daemon of Tzeentch and Lord of Change, Polymitarus, and bring the entire Quantius Sub-Sector under the rule of the Changer of Ways. Malizar also revealed that in order to complete their chaotic ritual, a sacrifice to the Raven God was in order, which was where Inyle and his allies would come into play. Alongside Inyle, Tabitha, Notus, and Litatis were five other innocent civilians. Together they made nine, the sacred number of Tzeentch, and would each be sacrificed in order to summon Polymitarus into the physical realm. With this in mind, the cultists began their terrible chant to the Ruinous Powers: After the chant, Malizar began to cut down one hostage after another, starting with the first five civilians. After this, Litatis was executed. However, before Tabitha, Inyle or Notus could be murdered, Ditus and the rest of his retinue had made their way into the catacombs, as they had invaded the Governor's Palace as the chanting began. Unfortunately, the team had begun the attack once the ritual had began. Because of this, as the first three cultists were cut down by the Inquisition's Forces, the number nine had the reached, and the ritual finished. Warp lightning cracked and burned from nothingness, and the Greater Daemon Polymitarus was summoned. Black and purple feathers sprouted from pale blue limbs. A large ebony staff was held in its claws with a large tome of ancient knowledge sitting upon its pomel. Polymitarus, the Harbinger of the Raven God, had been summoned to the physical realm. The catacombs were thrown into chaos soon after. Warp Gates spawned from the Daemon summoned hordes of lesser daemons from the Immaterium. Cultists as well as Inquisitorial Forces were cut down by the horde, and Inyle was forced to make a tactical retreat with the rest of his mentor's remaining retinue. The catacombs were forced shut, however Ditus and Inyle both knew they would not hold back the daemonic hordes of the Changer of Ways. By the grace of the Emperor, however, Ditus had not traveled to Quantius Prime alone, as a Grey Knights' Escort craft had accompanied them to the Shrine World, and had been on standby from the moment Ditus and his retinue had landed upon the surface. After contacting the escort vessel and explaining the situation, a Grey Knights Interceptor Squad teleported upon the surface to interpose the daemon horde. While the horde of lesser daemons was a rather simple problem to deal with, Polymitarus was another problem entirely. Once the Interceptor Squad had made their way into the catacombs, the Greater Daemon was able to slay them with ease, despite their greatest efforts. Inquisitor Obitus and the assassin Rho knew full well that if they were to leave the planet, Polymitarus would begin his reign over the mortal plane, and developed a plan that would, hopefully, stop such a terrible fate. Quickly, Rho cut down Notus to near death, and aided Ditus in preparing the unfortunate Mystic to be used as a Daemonhost. As the proper runes and wardings were inscribed upon Notus' flesh, the Greater Daemon made its way out of the catacombs. Ditus quickly sung the final binding words to the Greater Daemon, and it was then sucked into Notus' body. Due to the hasty bindings and rather on-the-spot incantations, the daemonhost became docile and unresponsive for the next several days. After they departed from the surface, to ensure that no more heresy would spread upon the Shrine World, they were given a green light to use Exterminatus, destroying Quantius Prime completely. Myths and Canards After their departure, Inyle followed his mentor as he made way to hand the Greater Daemon Polymitarus over to the Inquisitors of the Ordo Malleus, in hopes that they could deal with the abomination better than his retinue could. The Culexus Assassin Rho departed on good terms with the Inquisitor, and wished them good fortune in their endeavors. Saying Goodbye Limits of Faith Two Bird With One Stone Fruits of Despair Back on the Saddle Abilities Psychic Inyle's psychic powers are anywhere between High Epsilon and Low Delta levels. His abilities are most potent in two areas: Divination and Pyromancy. He increases his psychic potential with various stimulants which increase his powers, along with psy-booster bionic implant near the back of his skull. Others Tumedus is also a skilled marksman with pistols and rifles, and is adept at using knives and short-swords in close combat. He possesses skillful acrobatic abilities, and is also trained in hand-to-hand combat. While some might consider Inyle to possess a large sense of bravado for hunting down an assassin of the Culexus Temple (all of which are psychic pariahs), Tumedus knows better than to hunt down such an opponent headfirst. He has a large sense of direction and caution ever since he took up the task of hunting down Rho, and is nothing if not prepared. Appearance Inyle appears in a dark grey stormcoat, along with matte black hair of descent length. He often carries a pure white mask with two eye slits to cover his identity to his opponents, and wears a pair of black gloves to conceal his fingerprints. His weapons of choice are two Ripper Pistols, which are holstered at his waist. He also carries an Eldar Mirrorsword that he took as a prize after surviving an encounter with an Eldar Howling Banshee Exarch. Acolytes and Allies Throughout his journey, Inyle has recruited, migrated, and indoctrinated many different individuals into his Retinue of Acolytes and followers. Each and every one of his followers has the same objective driving them forwards, the death of Rho, the crazed Culexus Assassin. These members include: 'Jacki Vulsen (Deceased)' Former Interrogator of Inyle who was slain by Rho early in Tumedus' chase after him. Was known to have short black hair with red and blonde strands, and was usually seen wearing a black bodyglove. Her weapon of choice was an Accatran MG Variant Heavy Laspistol. A well respected young woman who Inyle cared for greatly, he was shaken for quite some time after her unfortunate passing. 'Pamphilos' Vindicare Assassin that was sent to kill Tumedus after he was declared a heretic. Later joined his retinue after the Rogue Inquisitor explained his reason for abandoning his role as an Inquisitor. A sure-shot sniper, Pamphilos is as dreaded as any Vindicare out there, and will do all he can to make sure Rho is wiped from the face of the Universe. 'Prioress Castus' An outcast Sister of Battle, Castus is the last remaining member of the Order of the Restless Nightingales, as her entire Order was butchered and/or corrupted by the Ruinous Powers. Castus now serves under Inyle out of necessity, as she knows full-heartedly that anyone else would ignorantly execute her for heresy and corruption, even though she is still pure of heart. 'Vetsus Epoúlo' Penitent Psyker who's crimes against the Imperium of Man are notable. Vetsus had taken many innocent lives while he was unshackled from the Imperium, and now works under Inyle with great displeasure. Nonetheless, he is a powerful Gamma level psyker who's abilities are only used under the most dire of circumstances. When he does not use his abilities, he acts as a living shield for Inyle and the rest of his retinue from other psychic attacks. 'Tabitha Nebula' Psychic Blank who served alongside Inyle's mentor Ditus Oblitus and who now serves as the overseer to Vetsus when not on the battlefield. A quiet young woman, Tabitha is the outcast of Tumedus' Retinue, as blanks tend to have trouble socializing with others due to their "condition." However, she holds an unusually close relationship with Inyle. 'Anne Sandr' While Tabitha may be the antisocial of the group, Anne is hated by all other members of Inyle's retinue for a single, though obvious reason; she is xenos. More specifically, Anne is in fact a Dark Eldar Wych of the since collapsed Cult of Despair. Her cult was destroyed and ruined, and she was left alone and dying from horrendous wounds she had suffered in the cult's falling. Afterwards, she was found by the roaming Inquisitor and was integrated into his ranks. While no one, not even Inyle, trusts her, she serves Inyle knowing full well that ever waking moment she could quite easily be consumed by She Who Thirsts, and now serves Inyle as his Chirurgeon. This role suits her perfectly, as Dark Eldar are known to revel in enslavement, piracy, and torture above all else. Quotes By About Feel free to add your own! Category:Inquisitor Category:Inquisition Category:Characters